


The Mini

by realityisoverrated



Series: Infinite Love [38]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Polyamory, Polyfidelity, Smoaking billionaires, Toliver, flommy, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 22:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7333345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realityisoverrated/pseuds/realityisoverrated
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver has been waiting eight years to get his way. He plans on holding Felicity to her promise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mini

**Author's Note:**

> This story depicts a polyamorous relationship between one woman and two men. If this is not something you are interested in, please stop and go no further.
> 
> Thank you for all the comments and kudos. Saturday's installment generated a lot of comments. I appreciate everyone who took the time to share their thoughts with me. 
> 
> Today's offering is a mini installment about a Mini.
> 
> I'm not telling this series in chronological order. Some readers have requested that I provide a chronological order for the fics in the series. There is no need to read them in chronological order, but in case you'd like to, the list is below.  
> 1\. Beautiful Stranger (Part 28)  
> 2\. The Hack of the Golden Dragon (Part 36)  
> 3\. The First Time (Part 1)  
> 4\. The Italian Restaurant (Part 3)  
> 5\. Do The Hustle (Part 21)  
> 6\. Wherever You Are, There I Am (Part 8)  
> 7\. Perfect (Part 16)  
> 8\. Practical Jokes and Other Misunderstandings (Part 14)  
> 9\. Cobble Hill (Part 4)  
> 10\. House Warming (Part 15)  
> 11\. 30 (Part 30)  
> 12\. Hong Kong (Part 35)  
> 13\. Twenty Questions Over Brunch (Part 11)  
> 14\. Hildy (Part 5)  
> 15\. Burgers & Lies (Part 9)  
> 16\. You Say You Want A Revolution (Part 22)  
> 17\. Look Me In The Eye And Make Me Feel The Truth (Part 12)  
> 18\. Fight Night (Part 20)  
> 19\. Into Thin Air (Part 17)  
> 20\. It’s Just Like Falling (Part 27)  
> 21\. Will You Still Love Me, Tomorrow? (Part 7)  
> 22\. Life With The Arrow (Part 23)  
> 23\. Up All Night (Part 6)  
> 24\. Welcome Home (Part 10)  
> 25\. Better Than Chocolate Chip Banana Pancakes (Part 24)  
> 26\. Home Is Where You Are (Part 2)  
> 27\. Somebody Get A Hammer (Part 26)  
> 28\. Three (Part 13)  
> 29\. Life Lived In The Tabloids (Part 18)  
> 30\. Tokyo Calling (Part 25)  
> 31\. Prudence Chastity (Part 19)  
> 32\. Love Is Worth It In The End (Part 33)  
> 33\. The Mini (Part 38)  
> 34\. The Drop Out (Part 32)  
> 35\. William (Part 29)  
> 36\. Hold On For One More Day (Part 31)  
> 37\. Yours, Mine, Ours (Part 37)  
> 38\. Saturdays With The Green Arrow (Part 34)
> 
> Welcome to any new readers who have stumbled into this universe. The more the merrier.
> 
> Arrow and its characters do not belong to me.

Artwork by Lademonessa

 

Oliver bounded down the stairs with a spring in his step. Today he was finally getting something that he’d wanted for eight years. He entered their family room to find Felicity laying with her head on Tommy’s lap as they watched, _Bringing Up Baby_.

Oliver leaned over the back of the sofa and Tommy reflexively tilted his head back to accept a kiss, “Good morning, sexy.”

Tommy laughed as he reached up and placed his hand on the back of Oliver’s neck. He pulled Oliver in for a slower kiss, “Someone’s in a good mood.”

“It’s a beautiful day. My husband is looking like he’s been well fucked,” Oliver moved around the sofa as Tommy laughed. Oliver dropped to his knees in front of Felicity and kissed her as thoroughly as he kissed Tommy, “My gorgeous wife and her pregnancy hormones are rocking my world.” Oliver placed his hands on Felicity’s baby bump and rested his cheek against it, “Our baby’s last check-up was perfect.” He laughed as Hildy came up behind him and began to nuzzle his neck. He flopped onto the floor taking Hildy with him. He held her against his chest as the big red dog licked his face, “And I have the best dog in the world.”

After wrestling with Hildy for a few minutes Oliver sat up and squeezed Felicity’s foot, “Which shoes do you want to wear and I’ll go get them?”

Felicity wrinkled her nose, “Starling is having a heat wave. I’m spending the day inside, in the air conditioning, on this sofa watching movies and eating ice cream.”

 “As soon as we get back, I’ll bowl up some ice cream and rub your feet while you eat,” Oliver promised.

Felicity laughed, “As delightful as that sounds, where are we going?”

Oliver offered her his hand and helped her to sit up. The smile he gave her made his eyes sparkle in delight, “To buy your new car.”

“Buy my new car?” she asked.

“Yes.” Oliver stood up and studied her outfit, “Do you want your pink or black flats?”

She grabbed hold of his arm, “What new car?”

The smile on Oliver’s face fell a little, “The car you told me you were getting last night.”

Felicity turned to Tommy for help, but he was trying to hide a smile behind his hand. She turned back to Oliver, “I honestly have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Last night you promised to trade in your Mini for the Volvo hybrid crossover,” Oliver said with a firm nod of his head. He’d been researching cars since they’d returned from their honeymoon. This make and model had the highest fuel efficiency of the all the vehicles to receive the highest industry safety ratings.

Felicity looked at Oliver like he was insane, “That must be some other Mini driving wife you have because I promised no such thing.”

The smile fell completely from Oliver’s face, “Yes, you did”

Felicity sat in silence for a few moments as she tried to remember when she could’ve made such a promise. Her eyes suddenly went wide and a blush spread across her cheeks, “You mean the promise I made after you denied me an orgasm three times and were threatening to take me to the edge and leave me there for a fourth time unless I promised to get rid of my Mini?”

Oliver looked positively smug, “Yes.”

“That doesn’t count,” Felicity sat up straighter, “I would’ve promised to attend the next board meeting naked if it meant you were going to finally give me an orgasm.”

“It counts,” Oliver said emphatically. He had waited eight years for this moment and he wasn’t going to let her wriggle her way out of her promise on a technicality.

Felicity held her hands out and Oliver pulled her to her feet, “You can’t use orgasms to get your way. It’s like a coerced confession. It would never be admissible in court.”

“Good thing we’re not in court,” Oliver’s grin returned to his face.

“I’m not selling my Mini. It’s not even two years old,” she said as she moved towards the kitchen.

Oliver followed after her, “Which means we’ll get a good trade in price for it.”

“You might be my husband, but you can’t tell me what to do. I’m a grown ass woman and you’re just being an ass,” she said trying to keep her blood pressure from going through the roof.

“I don’t care if you think that I’m an ass. I am your husband and I’m telling you that, one way or other, your car is leaving this household by the end of the day. We can either sell it or I’ll have Roy hotwire it and take it out of town and set fire to it,” Oliver said as his face grew redder and redder. It was only when he paused to take a breath that the look on his wife’s face registered and he realized that he might’ve just dug his own grave.

“You are my husband?” Felicity’s finger began to poke his chest, “I think you might want to retract that statement. You don’t get to tell me to do anything because you’re my husband.” She turned away from him and poured herself a glass of water, “I - am – not – selling the Mini – period.”

“Yes, you are,” Oliver said as he stood in front of her and tried to reign in his temper. “I remained silent when you replaced your old Mini with the new one.”

Felicity snorted, “Ha. If that was your version of staying silent, I’d hate to learn what you’re like when you’re offering your opinion. Oh wait,” she said sarcastically, “I do know exactly what you’re like when you’re giving an unsolicited opinion.”

“Damn it, Felicity. The car isn’t safe enough,” he said as the vein in his forehead started to bulge. It was beyond him how she was unable to see how unreasonable her attachment was to a car that was little better than a death trap.

“Okay, I’ll get rid of the Mini if you get rid of the Ducati,” she said crossing her arms under her breasts.

He shook his head, “The Green Arrow can’t chase down criminals through alleys and on stairs in a hybrid crossover.”

She smirked, “A Mini could.” When that didn’t even garner a slight upturn of his lips, her voice became loud, “Your Ducati is even less safe than my Mini.”

Oliver felt a moment of triumph, “See even you agree that your car is unsafe.”

Frustrated, she stormed back into the living room to find that Tommy hadn’t moved from his spot, “Would you please tell him that he’s being unreasonable?”

Tommy held up two hands, “No way, leave me out of this. You two have been fighting about your car since long before we even met.”

“I’m not carrying our child around on the Ducati.” Oliver pointed to her belly, “It’s bad enough you risk your life in that car, but now I’m supposed to sit back and hope for the best while you’re driving around with our baby?”

The fight immediately left Felicity, “Oliver.”

Oliver instantly felt his anger deflate. “I need you both to be safe,” he said gently. “That stupid car is carrying around the most precious cargo in the world and it just isn’t good enough. Please.”

Felicity looked between her husbands and sighed in defeat. She was about to be someone’s mom and mom’s put the welfare of their child ahead of keeping a cute car. Mom’s drove cars with five-star safety ratings for front, rear and side impacts. “Fine, but for the record, this isn’t because you told me to.”

Oliver nodded his agreement. He didn’t care whose idea it was as long as his wife and child were driving around the city in the safest car on the market.

“Let’s go get me a Volvo,” she narrowed her eyes at Oliver, “but it’s going to be red.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Kudos and comments are always welcomed and appreciated. Hearing from you is my favorite part of the day.
> 
> Any ideas or prompts for what you'd like to read in this universe are always welcome. You have been sharing some great ideas - please keep them coming.
> 
> I finally took the plunge and launched a tumblr account. I'm not exactly sure what I'm doing with it, but come say hi anyway. 
> 
> http://realityisoverrated-fic.tumblr.com/


End file.
